Model 6
"Number Six" is a humanoid Cylon who plays several key roles in Cylon society. She is the first humanoid Cylon that viewers witness in the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica. Stunningly beautiful and highly religious, this highly driven model is marked by a ruthlessness against all who stand in her way. Number Sixes are typically sensual and use seduction in infiltration. To date, more unique versions of the Six model have been witnessed than any other humanoid Cylon. Besides the use of numerous aliases, Six is also the only Cylon model known to have varied appearances and personalities: while most often seen as a platinum blonde, Six has also been seen with honey blonde and black hair in varying styles, and displaying personalities ranging from overtly sensual to wide-eyed and innocent, and from blindly supporting the attack on the Colonies to desiring peaceful coexistence. This differs from the other known models who generally display the same personality traits, use the same name, and have fewer cosmetic differences in appearance. Caprica-Six The copy of Number Six that seduced Dr. Gaius Baltar into unwittingly betraying the Twelve Colonies by giving her access to the Colonial defense mainframe. Much later, she came to live on Galactica and fell in love with Saul Tigh and attempted to bear a child by him. After suffering a miscarriage, and as Tigh reunited with his wife, Ellen, Caprica pulled away from him. After this she participated in the Battle of The Colony and settled New with Baltar. ''Messanger Six'' An entity (also known as Baltar's Internal Six or, more commonly, as Head Six) appearing to Gaius Baltar in the form of Caprica Six shows herself immidiately after hiss rescue from Caprica, and later gives him advice, predictions about the future and insights into the past events of the human race. This entity, while imperceptible to everyone other than to Baltar and Caprica Six herself, is not affiliated with either the Cylons or Colonials and has repeatedly stated that she is an angel of God. Even after Baltar's death, this entity maintains the appearance of Six 150,000 New Earth years later when discussing the possibility of the humans repeating the same mistakes as their primogenitors. Shelly Godfrey A copy of Number Six who appears aboard Galactica to try to discredit Baltar as a traitor. The evidence she used was flawed, and he ended up being more trusted than before. After being exposed, she is blown out an airlock by Cavil and presumably downloads into a new body. Gina Inviere A copy of Number Six posing as a systems analyst assigned aboard the battlestar Pegasus, entering into a romantic relationship with Admiral Helen Can. After she was identified, she was captured and repeatedly tortured and sexually abused by the crew before escaping with Baltar's help. Emerging as a leading figure in the Demand Peace movement, she commits suicide by detonating a nuclear warhead aboard Cloud 9. Natalie Faust A Number Six copy who is leading a faction that advocates for the search for the Final Five Cylons, introduced in "Six of One". She is eventually killed by Sharron Agathon, distressed with visions of the Opera House and afraid Natalie will take her daughter Hera, with no chance to download. Lida A Six with curly honey blonde hair and a noticeably more innocent disposition than her sisters, Lida attempts to comfort and seduce Baltar aboard the rebel Basestar after he and President Roslin flee Galactica during the Zarek-Gaeta coup/mutiny. Lida approaches Gaius, initially misinterpreting his feelings of guilt (among the first he's ever shown) for leaving his flock behind as an injury; later, they sleep together. After speaking with her in bed, he decides that he needs to return to his followers. Sonja Sonja is one of the platinum blonde Sixes, similar in appearance to Caprica/Messenger Six. She is elected to represent the rebel Cylons in the Fleet's new Quorum. Her first duty is to request the Cylons be given custody of Sharon Valerii in order to put her on trial for treason. Given her new posistion, the Colonials have accepted at least part of the deal the Cylons offered through Galen Tyrol and now have the representation they wanted in the Colonial Government. She is later seen at a meeting of the new Quorum of Ships' Captains, representing the rebel Base Star, as they discuss the impending transfer of Admiral William Adama's command from the aging Galactica to the Basestar. Other Copies ''Armistice Station Copy'' This Number Six is a portent of doom for the peoples of the Twelve Colonies; she arrives on Armistices Station shortly before it is destroyed in what are the opening shots of the Cylon attack in the Miniseries. Dressed in a long-sleeved red tunic and matching knee-length skirt, she is the first and last "diplomat" ever sent to the station by the Cylons since its construction. She greets the Colonial officer present with the question "Are you alive?" When he answers that he is alive, she tells him to prove it - by kissing her. After he realizes that Armistice is under attack, she smiles and forces another kiss on him shortly before they are both destroyed. Later, three Sixes in the same outfit are among the group of Cylons that rescue and debrief Aaron Darol, following his stranding on Ragnar Anchorage by the suspicious Colonials. One of them responds to a comment of the Eight in the group with "By your command," a trademark Cylon phrase in the Original series. It's possible that Caprica-Six may be one of the Sixes who rescues Doral, as she would have had time to be downloaded; however, the chronology of events in "Download" make this extremely unlikely. It is far more likely that the Armistice Station copy might have been one of them. ''Troop Leaders'' At least three additional variants of Six have been operational on Caprica, and appear to lead Centurion squads and have a subservient role to the "overseer" Six variants. This variant of Six is distinguished by the white raincoat she wears. One of these variants distracts Helo, enabling him to be captured. In this, she shares the same seductive characteristic as shown by her sisters at the armistice station and with Baltar - her first act on "freeing" the captured Agathon is to ask "Are you alive?" and kiss him. She is subsequently shot by the Caprica copy of Sharon Valerii The second acts as an observer to Helo's "escape", and this same variant may the one leading the Centurion troops into the Caprican farm Helo and Valerii are hiding in. The third is present at Delphi, taking orders from an "overseer" Six. Another Number Six in this role board Pegasus from a Heavy Raider along with a group of Centurions during Pegasus's attack on a Cylon communications relay. She is shot and killed by Kendra, who then exposes the Pegasus network administrator Gina as another copy of this Cylon model. When the Centurions suddenly stop their attack on the Caprica rescue team and the Caprica Resistance, the Caprica copy of Cavil visits one of these variants of Sixes who was presumably commanding the Centurions and she informs him of the decision to have a truce with the humans. When Cavil offers to deliver the message himself, this Six informs him that his model voted against the truce, but he still decides to deliver the message as he is sympathetic with the humans. ''Overseer Copies'' On Caprica, Six performs the role of a Cylon overseer, working with a copy of Number 5 (Aaron Doral) to ensure their experiment involving the stranded Karl Agathon and the Caprica copy of Sharon Valerii either reaches its desired conclusion, or is suitably terminated. These copies of Number Six wear a militaristic black outfit, with a black body-suit underneath suited to martial arts. Overseer Six demonstrates a certain vindictiveness towards Sharon, giving her a beating that goes far beyond the needs of the experiment and dismissing her belief in Agathon's love. The Five working with Six suggests that she is jealous of Sharon's chosen role in the proceedings, and Six does state that Agathon is "very handsome". Six maintains that her dislike stems from Sharon acting like a human, which essentially makes her a human in the scheme of things. An overseer Six is present at the Cylon's established base at Delphi, and is briefly seen by Karl Agathon when he attempts to gain access to the base in order to steal a ship and get off the planet. Six surprises Kara Thrace in the Delphi Museum when she returns to Caprica to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo. They engage in an all-out brawl, reminiscent of the earlier beating of Sharon. Just as Six appears to be winning, Thrace rushes her, knocking both of them off of a ledge. The Six falls underneath Thrace, breaking her fall, and is impaled on building debris, killing her. An overseer Six is present at the "farm" where Thrace is taken after she is found by the Cylons after being left behind by the resistance during an ambush. While the Cylon doctor Simon operates on her, Six is there to relay orders and see that everything was proceeding smoothly. She notes that Simon seems to regret Thrace's impending move to processing, and he replies that this is none of her concern. This copy is later bashed over the head with a fire extinguisher by Thrace as she makes her escape. (Note: a deleted scene from this episode shows a second Six in the same black outfit at the farm, taking instructions from the other copy. Thus, it's hard to be certain that the Six speaking to Simon was the same one brained by Thrace.) One of these copies views D'Anna Biers' broadcast in a theater on Cylon-occupied Caprica. She remarks that the resilience displayed by the Colonials is impressive, and seems overjoyed that Sharon and the hybrid baby survived. Gallery Category:Cylon Category:Humanoids Category:Cylons